Insomnia
by Grimahr
Summary: Ever since she came back from Edolas, Lucy has had this recurring dream. Each night she would awaken in bed, but she's never alone. Who is it she's with? Maybe Lisanna knows who?


"Hey Miss! Watch where you're going!"

Lucy paid no attention to the man shouting to her as she walked along the cobblestone path leading to her apartment, her mind on other events entirely. Worry racked her the entire way home, her thoughts constantly going back to what if it happened again. "What am I going to do about this", sighed Lucy.

For a while now since the events that transpired with Fairy Tail and Edolas, Lucy had been having a recurring dream. It just seemed too real to her. She had tried talking to a few of her close friends about it changing a few details but keeping the main idea the same.

Every night she would dream herself waking up in bed but she was never alone. Someone else was always with her. It started the same every time usually getting more and more detailed but whenever she was going to see their face she would wake up! It was driving her insane!

Mirajane joked it was because of her love life she was desperate to find someone to wake up with. Levy had told her she should try talking to who she saw in her dream when she met her. Erza had a different idea then ether of them telling her to try to fight her, make her stop haunting her.

She's not haunting me so much as… She stopped walking a blush creeping up her cheeks. Shaking her head of the thoughts she hopped off the wall walking to her door. After a small meal and a bathe she went to bed. Different things played out in her mind. Did she want to have the dream again? And if so would she find out who was in it?

Yawning tiredly she let sleep take her, unsure of what to expect.

~ Dreamscape ~

Lucy rolled to her side moaning. Soon her eyes shot open, looking down she saw her sheets moving beneath her. I'm… I'm dreaming again but- "Ahh!" She moaned out in pleasure. Pulling the covers away she saw the person beneath them. Like before both she and the stranger where naked.

The form was obviously female with her curves and long hair. Slowly she kissed up Lucy's thighs making her moan in pleasure. "P-p-please! S-stop." Lucy moaned out her body reacting on its own. The woman stopped mid kiss smiling at her.

"But why would I Lucy? You wanted to do this and invited me over." She giggled before going back to kissing between her thighs. That voice… it sounds familiar. Lucy's breath hitched as the woman blew against her crotch. It was happening all over again.

Lucy moaned as the woman started to lick and bite her nether lips. Slowly her hands went to the back of the woman's head pushing her deeper. "Why can't I control myself if it's a dream", Lucy moaned. Soon Lucy felt her body rocking against the woman, trying to match her movement to her oral assault.

Finally she screamed her release into the woman who eagerly lapped it up. Once she was sweating and panting tiredly she saw the woman rise up. Crawling up her body the woman kissed her passionately. Pulling away, a strand of saliva and her own juices mixed Lucy finally saw her face.

" I-It's you!"

~ Dreamscape End ~

Lucy's eyes shot open as she bolted up, gasping for air. Panting she pulled her sheets away scowling. Yet again she had to wash her sheets and pajamas again. This has to stop… Lucy looked at the clock and sighed. It wasn't even 7:00 am yet.

Lucy pulled herself out of bed before getting changed. Grabbing her celestial keys she went to get some food before noticing her now empty fridge. I'm going to kill Natsu, she growled tiredly. "Guess I'll grab something at the guild hall." Sighing she closed her door locking it before she headed out.

AS Lucy walked down the empty streets many thoughts raced across her mind. Most where as simple as what her next job would be. Others ranged from should she change her hair style or put a lock on her own fridge. One though pushed all other's aside.

Lucy closed her eyes as she walked trying as best she could to remember. I saw it this time. I saw her face, who was she? Her voice it was so… it was so familiar and I know I recognized her. Lucy slowly tried to remember her but every time she did the image was fuzzy, almost like it didn't want to be seen.

Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts abruptly as she walked into someone, knocking them both over. "Oww that hurt." Lucy whined rubbing her head. "Yea you're telling me Lucy." Lucy's looked at who she walked into blinking a bit in confusion.

Lisanna rubbed her own head in pain. "Lisanna what are you doing here?" Lucy looked at her friend confused. Lisanna looked up at Lucy before blushing. "I-I well I… I had trouble sleeping s-so I was headed to the guild hall to talk to Mira-Nee" Lucy looked at her friend confused why she was stuttering.

"Well why don't you walk with me I was headed there anyways, Natsu raided my fridge no doubt with happy." Lucy complained recalling earlier events. Lisanna giggled nodding her head. As the two walked to the guild they discussed different things, mostly guild activities or who each other where doing.

"Hey Lisanna, do you mind if I ask you something?" Lucy blushed a bit. Lisanna smiled warmly to her. "Feel free to ask me anything Lu-chan." Lisanna beamed at her happily. "Well I've been having this recurring dream for a while now, I don't know why but it started happening about a month after we got back from Edolas." Lucy began.

Lisanna tensed up hearing her friend. "Y-you don't say? T-that sounds l-like a strange dream to have." Lisanna stuttered out sweating. Lucy looked at her friend confused. "I haven't even told you about it yet though." Lisanna bit her bottom lip.

"W-what I meant was its s-strange you keep having the same dream." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. Lucy looked at her friend oddly before shrugging. "Anyways it starts out the same each night I wake up in bed and see… someone next to me. Usually sh- There just lying there with me not talking. I can never seem to see their face though. When I do I just forget it in the morning." Lucy sighed making sure not to say anything specific that really happened.

Lisanna's eyes visibly widened. "A-are you sure t-that's all you remember? And you're positive you haven't seen her face?" Lisanna asked in a worried tone. "I already have seen their face but I-" Lucy stopped. "Wait I never said she." She looked to her side but saw Lisanna racing ahead of her.

"Sorry! I just remembered i need to talk to Mira-Nee now! I forgot to tell her something important!" She screamed back running at break neck speed. Lucy just watched the dust trail settle. That was strange even for her. Shrugging Lucy put her hand behind her head and kept walking, her thoughts still lingering on her dream.

I know I've seen her someone before, but where…

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Lucy walked up the steps of her guild before hearing a cracking noise. Really this early? Taking a step to the side she raised her hand in the air lowering each finger. Finally when her hand closed the door burst open, debris splintering out.

Lucy watched as Natsu gripped Gray tightly tossing him to the side only for him to land squarely. "You really think you can take me on Flame brain! Bring it." Natsu just growled pushing his fists together. "Fine then let's see what you got Ice princess!" Gray pushed his hands together forming his magic circle while Natsu started to cup his by his mouth.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Ice Make-"

Both stopped there spells as a bright longsword shot between both their legs mire inches away from their intended targets causing both mages fall backwards in fear. "That's enough out of both of you!" Erza stepped out scowling at them. Turning to Lucy she nodded before walking over to the two fearful mages, cracking her knuckles.

Lucy sighed stepping over the broken door, it had been the forth one this months. As she got inside she saw a few of her friends awake at such an early hour. Guess they always get here this early, Lucy thought recalling her usual appearance at 10:00 am.

Lucy went by saying hi to everyone striking up quick conversations with her friends before she made it to the counter. Mirajane smiled seeing Lucy there and walked over with a plate of food. "Good morning Lucy, it's odd to see you here this early." She gave her a motherly smile.

"Thanks' Mira, I couldn't really sleep that dreams still bothering me." Lucy blushed causing Mirajane to smile mischievously. "Do you mean the one where you and Natsu are snuggling together in love?" Mirajane cupped her mouth and snickered.

"NO IT'S NOT NATSU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Lucy yelled out causing most of the guild to look her way. Lucy laughed lightly waving them off, a blush quickly breaking the surface of her cheeks. "Maybe its gray then in your dreams, I guess you like men more calm and collective." Mirajane giggled.

Lucy was about to reply but she heard wood cracking next to her. Looking over she paled a bit seeing the intense glare of Juvia as she cracked the mug she was holding. "It can't be my darling Gray you're dreaming about now can it." Juvia gave her a death glare causing her to sweat.

"N-NO, NO it's not I swear!" Lucy panicked backing up a bit. Juvia nodded but kept her eyes darting toward Lucy. "Never even joke like that Mira" Lucy cried. Mirajane giggled again putting a plate of food down for Lucy. "Hmm well if it's not Natsu or Gray who could it be?" She tapped her chin.

Lucy started eating ignoring Mirajane's perverse giggles as she tried to match who was in bed with Lucy. After finishing her meal she handed her plate to Mirajane thanking her. It always seemed like she knew when she needed something she hadn't even ordered but had it ready.

As Lucy was about to walk away she had to stop for a moment. "Hey Mira, what did Lisanna need to tell you that was so important?" Mirajane put the dished in the sink before tapping her chin in thought. "Lisanna hasn't talked to me today Lucy, in fact I haven't seen her in the guild ether." Mirajane said a bit worried.

"If you see her tell her to drop by, her big sisters worried." Mirajane smiled waving to Lucy before going back to her duties. Lucy watched her go even more confused than before. If she didn't come here to talk to Mira why did she say she had to and left so panicked?

Lucy decided not to dwell on it, enough problems to deal with as it was. Walking over to the command board she looked through the missions wondering which one to take. "Hey you find any good missions yet?" Lucy looked to the side to see Nab watching the board intently.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lucy smirked seeing Nab scowl. "I'm still looking. I need to do a job only I am suited for." Nab said proudly. "Now if only you found one of those a year" Warren smirked walking up before pulling a wanted sign off the board. "Hey I was thinking about taking that one!" Nab shouted chasing after him.

Lucy giggled going back to looking over the board. Finding a simple one that would help pay for her rent she brought it outside to show Natsu, Gray, and Erza. After they agreed, though mostly because Erza commanded them to, they agreed. Setting out by train much to Natsu's Dismay they went to stop some small time bandits ransacking a nearby town.

~ Three days Later ~

Lucy smiled as she walked into the guild hall. Even though they had failed the mission horribly by destroying more of the town then the bandits had Lucy had gotten 3 straight nights of sleep. For some reason whenever Lucy went on missions her recurring dream always stopped. I wonder if it's linked to the town. Lucy wondered walking in to greet her friends.

"Hey Mira where back!" Lucy waved to her friend who was already walking over to her with something to eat & drink. "Welcome back Lucy" Mirajane smiled warmly setting down her meal. "I'm guessing since you're so happy your dreams stopped again?" Mira asked curiously.

Lucy looked a bit worried but nodded. "Yea it happened again. As soon as I leave the city they just stop. I think it has something to do with it but I have no idea what." Lucy looked down sadly causing Mirajane to frown. "Well lucky I looked into it them Lucy." Mirajane smiled.

Looking up she saw Mirajane reach under the counter before pulling out some kind of Bracelet. "Not that you have anything wrong with your fashion sense Mira but what will that do?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"It's a special bracelet Lucy, there's dream Lacrima's imbedded in it. When you wear it before bed you should be able to immediately enter your dreams with your conscious the same. Just make sure when you do you tell me who this mystery guy is" Mira grinned strapping it to Lucy's wrist making her sweat drop.

"S-sure thing Mira, just don't act surprised if you didn't guess it." Lucy sighed going back to her meal. Mirajane giggled walking away to wait the other members at the counter. Lucy sat quietly eating her meal watching the varies members go about their business.

As usual Natsu and Gray not 10 minutes in started fighting with Erza being the equalizer, or more punisher in there fights. There fighting seemed to strike others to which soon lead to the whole guild brawling it out. Just another day in the guild, Lucy sighed setting her glass down before making her way around the crowd to exit.

Right when she was at the door she felt someone get knocked into her sending her through the guilds new door. Lucy let out a light scream before landing on something soft. "Oww Lucy can we please meet under different circumstances next time." Lucy looked up and saw she was currently lying on Lisanna's chest.

"Hehe my bad Lisanna, sorry about that." Lucy pushed herself off the ground before helping Lisanna up. "At least I had a soft landing." Lucy joked but it seemed to only make Lisanna blush instead of laugh. "I'm glad to see you back Lucy, it really gets lonely with no one to talk to besides Mira-Nee and Elfman" Lisanna said sadly.

"Why didn't you talk Natsu or Gray?" Lisanna was about to comment before said members of Fairy Tail crashed through the door rolling down the hill. "Never mind." Lucy said flatly. "Hey I need to go shopping for a bit would you care to join me?" Lucy offered.

Lisanna fidgeted a bit before nodding in agreement. Walking down the guild path, (stepping over the fighting mages) they headed into town.

"So what have you been up to since we last talked?" Lucy asked happy to chat with her friend. "Not much really. I went on a solo mission after you left actually, it was nothing special just a retrieval mission." Lisanna shrugged.

"Funny that's the fifth time you went on missions when my team and I left." Lucy giggled making Lisanna sweat a bit. "Y-yea funny coincidence. Maybe next time I can go with you guys? You never know when you could use an extra hand." Lisanna offered.

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't think there would be much point for you to go. The rewards are always strained when we split them 4 ways and it wouldn't make much sense to split them 5 ways. That and with Natsu and Erza wreaking havoc where ever we go I don't want to see you get in trouble." Lucy frowned sadly not wanting her friend to deal with the messes they got into.

"O-oh… ok…" Lisanna said dejectedly cupping her hands behind her back as they walked. "Why don't we do a solo mission, just the two of us instead?" Lucy offered. Lisanna's eyes widened in shock, "Y-You w-want us… J-just us t-to…" She stuttered hard once more confusing Lucy. Why does she get so fidgety when we talk?

"If you don't want to do one I understand I know I'm not the-"Lucy started but was quickly cut off. "N-NO I, l, I WOULD LOVE TO!" Lisanna squealed happily making Lucy jump in surprise. "O-ok?" Lisanna blushed realizing she must have sounded frantic.

After their brief conversation about what kind of mission to take they started to go to different shops. After Lucy got what she needed for the week she quietly walked home with Lisanna. I wonder where she lives? "Hey Lisanna, why are you going this way? Don't you stay at Fairy halls with the other members?" Lucy asked curiously.

Lisanna blushed a little. "Well n-no I live with Mira-Nee and Elfman-Nii, there's plenty of room there. A-and I wanted to walk you h-home." She put her hands behind her back once more blushing. "Y-you know! It might not be safe walking all alone." She quickly added.

Lucy nodded considering she had complained that some people followed here at night. She was still a wizard though and dispatched anyone who got even a little touchy with her. "It's thoughtful that you're so concerned with my wellbeing Lisanna but don't worry about me… I'll be fine." Lucy blushed looking away from Lisanna.

Lisanna looked down sadly nodding but kept following Lucy. Once they were near her apartment Lucy gave Lisanna a hug before saying goodnight. Lisanna's breath hitched as Lucy hugged her. "You alright?" Lucy asked concerned before she felt her friend hugging her back. "Y-yea sorry I uh… I thought I had to sneeze…" She frowned.

She's been acting stranger and stranger lately… could she? No there's no way. Lucy broke away wishing her a good night before closing her door. Setting her groceries down she tossed her keys onto her bed stretching." Not a bad day at all Lucy." She remarked before putting her food away.

Quickly she drew a bath before stripping. When she was about to get in she stopped and looked at her wrist. The bracelet gave off a slight glow; it was kind of a dreary purple shade. Where did Mira even find this, Lucy was about to take it off but for some reason she just couldn't she felt compelled not to.

With a sigh after the third try she just got into her bath leaving her wrist outside the water. I'll have to ask Mira if it's waterproof. As she soaked happily her thoughts soon lingered on her dream assailant. Will this be the night I find out what I've been dreaming about? She lowered her head till just her nose was sticking out, letting the water wash over her.

After a much needed bath Lucy decided to just get it over with. As she tucked herself in she sighed. Here goes nothing. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, and the bracelet glowed bright already taking effect.

~ Dream Scape ~

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Looking around she noticed she was in her room. "Did it work?" Lucy looked at herself and noticed she was still in her Pajamas. Is this a different dream for the first time? Lucy slowly started to smile. That is she started till the door to her apartment opened.

Noticing all the lights off she couldn't tell who it was but she could still tell by the shadow it was female. "So you ready to start where we left off Lucy? I've been missing your touch." She moaned out. Lucy was about to respond until her lips moved on her own.

"Why, of course I'm ready, you know how wet you make me." Lucy's mouth hung open after she spoke. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY! The woman giggled. "I know, you might be my first but I practice a lot so I know just the right places, especially with you." She gave her an air kiss.

Walking over to her bed Lucy watched in horror as her body started to move on its own. What… what's happening, why can't stop myself. Lucy continued to watch as her body slowly was stripped of clothes by herself. The woman did the same till they were both as naked as the day they were born.

The pale moonlight streamed in through the crack in her curtains. Her body… it was pale, her skin was like alabaster. Lucy blushed seeing her beautiful form, wait beautiful? Why did I think she was-, her thoughts where stopped abruptly as the woman pulled her into a deep kiss. Lucy moaned into the kiss pushing her tongue into the unknown woman's mouth.

She felt her body moving on its own as she fought for control of the kiss. As much as she willed her body to break away it just refused to comply. After a minute the woman pulled away panting. "You have no idea how much I missed that, it was painful not being with you for three days." She moaned out.

Lucy wanted to gasp but her body just gave her a smirk before kissing the woman's collarbone. How did she know I was gone three days? Why is it acting like this, it's different but why! There where hundreds of questions she wanted to know but with her body on auto pilot she could do little more then watch the erotic scenes that played before her, like some kind of erotic movie.

"Let's take this to the bed, I crave your touch." Lucy bit her bottom lip winking at the woman who giggled. "Let's try that again Lucy would never say that she's too much of a prude." The woman sighed and snapped her fingers and Lucy complied. "Let's take this to the bed; I really missed you while I was away." Lucy lightly stuck out her lower lip.

"Ahh much better, that's how you would act." Lucy just watched confused. How I would act, she's controlling me but… Lucy didn't know what to make of the scene anymore. Slowly she pulled the woman to her bed before embracing her kissing her passionately as they fell back.

Slowly Lucy moved her hand down the woman's stomach. Her skin feel's so soft, Lucy moaned. Wait did I really think that? Is she controlling my thoughts to? Moaning she moved down before lightly kissing Lucy's left breast on her nipple causing her to gasp.

"There always so sensitive, there one of my favorite things about you." The woman commented before giving her breast a long lick then blowing on it till it had hardened. T-this… it feels to g-good! It feels so real! Lucy was screaming in her mind as the pleasure flooded her.

The woman once finished with her blowing clamped on playfully biting. Lucy moaned out letting her tongue roll to the side happily. "I missed this so much." The woman said happily. Lucy felt something wet lightly tap her chest. Is? Is she crying?

The woman sniffled before biting down again and sucking, almost desperately trying for milk if she had any and with her size no doubt would eventually. Lucy groaned happily grinding herself into the woman. "E-Enough! S-stop playing with me I need you!" Lucy cried out.

The woman sighed before moving down. "I know are times limited but maybe next time we can just have a foreplay session?" the woman giggled. "I'm your toy so you decide." Lucy commented making the woman stop in her tracks. "YOU'RE NOT MY TOY! You're my… I don't…" Lucy looked at the woman unsure what to do.

If she wasn't currently a prisoner of her own body she would have tried to comfort the woman but she could do nothing but let the events play out. "The woman snapped her fingers again. "Whatever you want, you know I love every moment of what we do." Lucy said smiling at her.

The woman just looked down at her before sitting down at the end of the bed. "Cancel session… I, I'm just not feeling it tonight." She said sadly and snapped her fingers. Lucy looked at her oddly. "What do you mean session?" Lucy asked before clasping her mouth. I can talk!

The woman stiffened and looked at her. "W-what d-did you just?! I said cancel!" She snapped her fingers again. Lucy looked at her before getting a determined look on her face. As quick as she could she jumped the woman making her scream. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME…" Her hand waved about. "THIS!"

The woman just stared at her in the darkness crying softly. Lucy tugged her closer and finally got a look at her face before letting her go. No way… "Lisanna?" Lucy asked looking at her crying friend.

~ Dream scape end~

Lucy bolted awake once more gasping for air. Quickly she tugged her blankets away. "I… I stopped it from happening…" she stopped and just stared blankly at her bed. Then… was that really… Lucy just couldn't come to terms with what she had just witnessed.

Looking at her clock she saw it was 10 till 7:00 am. I need to know. Lucy got changed quickly making her way out of bed and heading out. I need to find Lisanna.

~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

Lucy pushed the doors open and saw only A couple members there currently. Guess they get here after 7 to? Looking around she saw Mira at the end of the bar washing out a few steins. "Mira! I need to talk to you." Lucy ran over.

"Why Lucy I didn't expect you here so early again, this is really uncommon for you. Are you feeling alright?" Mira asked concerned pressing the back of her hand to Lucy's head. "You feel kind of flushed and you're sweating. Maybe you should lie down."

"No, no I'm fine I just ran here is all. I need to know something though, have you seen-"She started till the doors to the guild hall opened up. "Mira-Nee I need to talk to you abo-"Lucy stared at the door determined. There standing perfectly still like a dear in the headlights was none other than who she had come looking for.

"Lisanna I need to-"She started but saw Lisanna quickly run out of the guild hall. "Lisanna wait!" She quickly gave chase. Mirajane set down the mug looking at the scene that just played out. "Hmm I wonder if this has anything to do with her dream?" she tapped her chin.

~ Forest ~

Lisanna felt tears stream down her cheeks. What happened! This, this never… she let out a loud scream running away before she final just stopped and fell to her knee's crying. S-she… she knows now. Lisanna slammed her fist to the ground angrily. "DAMNIT!" She screamed.

She just sat there crying, unsure what she would do when she inevitably had to see the Celestial mage she called her friend. It had to happen, they were guild mates. She couldn't just not see her, what was worse though, she no longer could visit her…

That thought out of them all made her breakdown into new tears. "It's not fair!" she punched the ground crying more. Lisanna didn't move when she heard footsteps slowly approaching. Feeling a soft, gentle hand placed on her shoulder she knew who it was having felt it plenty of times before.

"J-just leave me alone… please…." Lisanna cried not able to face her. "Lisanna… we need to talk please." Lucy pleaded looking down at her friend sadly. Lisanna just sat there for a while before finally getting to her feet. She slowly looked at Lucy and nodded before looking away.

Taking her hand Lucy led Lisanna away. Lisanna felt her cheeks flushed as Lucy held her hand. Why is she still acting like this after what she saw? Lucy walked her to the edge of the forest before letting go of her hand, much to Lisanna's disappointment.

As the two mages walked through town both had many things they wanted to say but knew they needed to wait. It was neither the time nor place to talk in the middle of town. Leading them to her apartment she unlocked the door letting her in.

"Make yourself at home, the bathrooms to the left and dining rooms to the right." Lucy said offhandedly never introducing Lisanna to her apartment. "I… I know… I've been here enough." Lisanna blushed hard walking over and sitting at her table hiding her face in her arms.

Lucy sighed, of course she would know she woke up in her apartment every time. Pulling a chair from the other side she set it in front of Lisanna and sat down also folding her arms. Lucy stared at her not sure where to begin.

"So… "Lucy said after 10 minutes of silence. "Let me start off by asking why me?" Lucy asked genuinely confused. She didn't hear a reply from the mage and didn't think she would. Lisanna just sniffled crying lightly into her arms.

Slowly her face rose from her arms and the sad look she sported was enough to cause her heart to break. Lucy immediately wanted to comfort her friend but needed answers first. "I-it… it… "Lisanna tried to say feeling more tears stream down.

"Take your time, just relax." Lucy rubbed her friends arm. She didn't know why she was so calm about the matter but she just couldn't help it. Lisanna nodded trying to compose herself. "I-it… it all started back in Edolas. You remember I went there when I was just a girl" Lucy nodded encouraging Lisanna to continue.

"W-well when I was there you… well the other you wasn't" Lucy looked at her confused then nodded in understanding. "You mean Edo-Lucy my counterpart. She didn't come into the guild till I did I'm guessing." This time Lisanna nodded.

"I just knew her as Lucy." Lisanna said sadly. "When we first met we immediately hit it off and where quick friends but… our relationship changed in just a few months." Lisanna blushed. Lucy looked at her unsure what to say before her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened.

"O-ok g-go on please." Lucy stuttered out embarrassed by what she implied. Lisanna looked at Lucy for the first time and gave a light giggle. Wow she sounds cute. Damnit stop that. Lucy scolded herself for thinking about that. At least she's smiling for the first time we've been here.

"Well we quickly grew into a couple. As you can probably guess we didn't want the other Fairy Tail to know though so we did it in secret. She decided to date Natsu so it didn't seem so strange when we hung out so closely." Lisanna finished.

Lucy started to understand what was going on now. "You guys where happy together until… Until we came and the whole place got turned upside down." Lucy sighed. Lisanna nodded no longer hiding her face. "When the events with all the magic being taken away and sending us back I was both relieved to be going back but heartbroken to… I didn't know how I could live with… without you."

Lisanna's eyes watered again as she started crying. Lucy's expression softened. She just missed me… or the other me? But it's still me but… Lucy felt a headache coming on trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh that answers that but how and why where you coming to me in my sleep?" Lucy asked just as confused as before. Lisanna sniffled but giggled a bit. "That one's easy actually", she lifted her right hand showing her a bracelet. "This is a dream bracelet, there not hard to come by here and I used to collect them. They let me enter people's dreams, and then the second part was easier." Lisanna blushed a bit.

Lucy looked down at her hand nodding in understanding. I guess that's why I had my own conscious when she stopped controlling me. Lisanna looked up again to continue, "As you know Take over magic runs in my family and there's lot of different kinds. One of the ones I've been experimenting and practicing with since I came back was Dream Take-Over. It lets me control people's dreams. Usually it's for giving people subliminal messages but with my bracelet it lets me control dreams of other's. Anything I wish happens to the extent that I make it." Lisanna explained.

Lucy nodded. So that explains that to. The whole thing seemed so surreal to her. "Tell me, if you could just enter your dreams and do what you wanted why did you use mine? Why not just imagine another me?" Lisanna blushed hard at that one.

"Because… it wouldn't really be you Lucy." Lucy felt herself blush as hard as Lisanna. She really likes me that much. Lisanna slumped her head down on the table. "I know you'll never want to talk to me again after this but I hope you can forgive me." She sniffled sadly.

"Lisanna I-"Lucy started. "PLEASE! I promise not to enter your mind anymore but don't tell Mira-Nee ir Elfman-Nii, they'll never look at me the same way for, for…" She broke down crying again. Lucy pushed her chair closer before hugging Lisanna close. She didn't fight in the slightest but kept crying sadly.

"Lisanna… I know what you're feeling. The feeling of losing someone you love but you know I'm not her right?" Lucy asked her seriously. Lisanna just looked at her angrily, something Lucy had not expected. "You are her! There's no fake Lucy not in Edolas and not in Fiore! Your one in the same. You're the same person I love, the same person I fell in love with!" Lisanna screamed shocking Lucy.

She really loves me, both me and Edo Lucy, Lucy blushed. Lisanna just cried into Lucy's shoulder not able to do much else. "Lisanna i… Why didn't you just tell me this when you first saw me? If me and Edo-Lucy are one in the same don't you think ide understand?" Lucy smiled at her friend.

"What would I have said?! Hey I dated you back in Edolas you want to go out?" Lisanna said snidely. "Sure." Lucy muttered. Lisanna stopped crying and slowly pulled away. "I said, sure…" Lucy blushed at Lisanna. "I always had thoughts about well… I used to fantasies about dating another woman but I never really acted on it. But, if the other me loved you then I don't see why I won't." Lucy finished looking away embarrassed.

Lisanna just looked at her like she was insane. "Are… are you… you can't be serious, not after everything I did… I, I, I abused you without you knowing for months, I used your body for…" Lisanna didn't finish feeling more tears trying to spring loose.

"And I forgive you. You just wanted to see me and I do agree you went around it the wrong way, but I forgive you for it. What are guild members for?" Lucy smiled at her friend. Lisanna just stared at her blankly before more tears streamed down her cheeks, but this time they weren't of sadness.

"THANK YOU LUCY, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Lisanna wailed tackling Lucy to the ground hugging her. "LIS-LISANNA… AIR!" Lucy gasped trying to break free from the backbreaking death hug she was currently caught in. Lisanna let her go blushing. "S-sorry Lucy."

Lucy leaned up and embraced her in her own, (very gentle non-threatening) hug. Feeling a bit bold after everything Lucy gulped before leaning in and giving Lisanna a kiss. Lisanna yipped not pulling away before she moaned into the kiss.

After a minute they broke apart. "That was my first kiss you know." Lucy said shyly causing Lisanna to giggle. "Guess I'm 2 for 2 then, Edo Lucy gave me her first kiss to, amongst other things." Lisanna giggled at Lucy's blushing face.

"So what now? Do we go out or…? I don't really know." Lisanna said leaning on Lucy's chest as they lay there on her floor. Lucy just stared up at her new girlfriend also unsure how to proceed. _**Kiss her again!**_ "What did you say?" Lucy asked looking at Lisanna.

"I didn't say anything?" Lisanna looked at her confused. _**Go on kiss her Lucy**__. _If she wasn't firmly planted and restrained on the ground she would have jumped. Am I hearing ghosts now to? Lucy looked at Lisanna's confused face. She does look cute. And her lips, they look so soft I, I want to…

"Lucy are you o-"Lisanna let out an eep sound as Lucy leaned in kissing her passionately. Her tongue pushed its way into Lisanna's mouth startling her. Soon both woman where moaning in pleasure at their heated kiss. Breaking away Lucy saw a strand of saliva slowly being pulled into her mouth by gravity and shuddered a bit. I need more…

Lucy pushed herself up, much to Lisanna's surprise. Holding her girlfriend she pulled her over to the bed dragging her on. "L-l-Lucy wha, what are you doing?!" Lisanna asked embarrassed. _She's to cute, __**kiss her again!**_Lucy leaned in once more capturing her lips. "I'm just giving you what you wanted with all our dream sessions. Too bad I only really got a taste the last time. Care to show me what we did?" Lucy gave her a sultry smile.

Is something wrong with her? Lisanna wondered before shrugging it off. She was not going to overthink this for the world. Kissing Lucy she slowly started pulling off her pants. Lucy blushed as she was stripped by her friend. Where really doing this? _**Yes!**_

Damnit shut up! Lucy thought to herself. Lucy pulled away before pulling off her shirt tossing it to the side. Lisanna stared at her girlfriend with a little bit of drool making its way down her lips. Her greatest fantasy since she came back was about to happen. Grinning she quickly stripped herself till she was in her bra and panties just like Lucy.

Both mages leaned in capturing each other's lips. Soon Lisanna's hands where greedily groping and rubbing Lucy. Lucy Moaned unsure what to really do. Noticing her insecurity Lisanna spoke up. "Just let me handle this Lucy, I'll guide you trust me." Lisanna smiled warmly to her. Lucy nodded letting her body move to how Lisanna saw fit.

Lisanna took Lucy's hand and pushed it under her bra moaning. Slowly Lucy squeezed her breast. It's so soft, it feels amazing. Lucy blushed at the simple actions she was causing. Lisanna guided her fingers forward till she was pinching her hardened nipples.

Lucy grinned knowing what to do here, it happened to her the night before. She lightly pinches first before pulling on them causing Lisanna to scream in pleasure. "Are… Are y-you sure you don't remember w-what we did!?" Lisanna panted.

Lucy giggled before tweaking her nipples. "Now why would you say that Lisanna" Lisanna grinned viciously before reaching under Lucy's bra gripping her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. They feel just like I remember they did, and this time there the real thing!

Lisanna leaned down biting her bra. Tugging a few times Lucy gasped as she tugged it off of her and tossed it to the side with her teeth. Soon she was quickly sucking and biting her breasts like she had done prior in her dreams.

IT feels better then I remember. It's amazing, Lucy moaned happily. Deciding to try what she remembered she pulled her hands away from Lisanna much to her displeasure before moving them down. Reaching around she gripped both of Lisanna's cheeks pulling her close.

There just as soft as her breasts, Lucy blushed before kissing her collarbone. Deciding to follow suit Lisanna started to pull away but crawled down Lucy trailing kissed down her body. "One of the things I did more often than not was this." Lisanna smirked blowing her a kiss before she lightly bit down on Lucy's lace panties.

Tugging them like before with her bra they were now down to her ankles. Lucy took the hint and kicked them aside. Grinning Lisanna crawled up her kissing up her foot then her ankle, then her thigh, until finally she got to her destination.

Lucy's breath hitched as she felt Lisanna lightly blow on her now dripping nether lips. I remember this now. Lucy's mind flashed back to her dreams and suddenly she felt flooded. Every scenario, every position, every action it was all coming back. She knew it was Lisanna doing it all but the images of her actually doing it was too much.

Lucy gasped looking down feeling first contact. Lisanna moaned happily as her tongue traced the outside of Lucy's lips, taking in all her juices. As she pulled away a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "I know I did this every night but, I still missed the real thing so much." Lisanna cried out a bit making Lucy's heart ache for the girl. She really had it rough when she came back.

Lucy moaned happily as Lisanna went back to her lips with renewed vigor, lapping and sucking every inch she could reach. Soon her tongue entered her as she licked left and right, making sure to do what Edo Lucy loved the most, hopefully they had the same spots?

Lucy screamed in pleasure, it was better than anything she had ever tried herself. I'll take that as a yes, Lisanna thought giggled. Her laughter just vibrated through Lucy causing her the moan in pleasure. Lisanna went at it for about 4 minutes till she felt Lucy clamp down on her tongue. Time for the finish, Lisanna grinned.

Reaching up with both hands she spread her lips and started to lick her clit while probing her with both her index fingers. It was too much for her. Lucy screamed loudly in pleasure as she felt her release rock her body, it actually rocked her as she shook violently. Lisanna moaned happily as she felt her Lucy orgasm into her mouth.

Making sure to not let a single drop go to waste her whole mouth was sucking on her lips. Soon Lucy lay panting and exhausted, having her first real orgasm from someone else. "D-damn… that was amazing L-Lisanna." Lucy panted out. Lisanna giggled moving up her body and kissing her. Lucy tasted herself and moaned. I'll have to get used to that, she thought.

"Don't think where done yet." Lisanna grinned much to Lucy's dismay. "I have months of pent up release I need and I plan on getting it." She grinned kissing Lucy once more. Once they broke apart Lucy moved down her body once more pushing her legs between Lucy's.

Lisanna lightly pushed herself into Lucy and grunted. With a smirk she started to grind into Lucy. Hearing her girlfriend moaning by her actions made Lisanna blush. Oh gosh how is she so experienced It was only a few months they were going out! Lucy thought.

Lucy started to mimic Lisanna's action. Soon both of them set up a rhythm and where panting and gasping in pleasure. Lisanna was doing most of the work but didn't expect much else since her Lucy was inexperienced.

Soon she knew she was at her limit. Lisanna screamed in pleasure and felt her orgasm shoot through her. Lucy screamed her own as she felt Lisanna's juices flood into her. Soon both road each other's orgasm out gasping and grinding till the end.

Lisanna flopped down on Lucy's bed happily. "That… that was better than any dream." Lisanna smiled feeling a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Lucy leaned up and smiled at her friend. Crawling over to her she pulled her into a hug and kissed her once more.

Looking at the clock it was only a little past noon. "Hey Lisanna, did you still want to go on a mission, just the two of us?" Lucy offered with a smirk. Lisanna smiled pulling Lucy on top of her. "I'll go with you anywhere." She grinned.

Both girls continued to kiss but finally broke away. Lucy moved first going to her bathroom to turn on the shower. Just as soon as she left though she was back pulling the now giggling Lisanna with her. Both mages didn't arrive to the guild hall till 3:00 though.

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall ~

"So did you find anything yet?" Nab asked Lucy as she and Lisanna looked them over. "Again you should be more concerned with yourself." Lucy remarked making Lisanna giggle. Reaching forward she pulled a sheet off showing it to the Take-over mage. With a nod both headed off. "I doubt Natsu or the other's will notice us gone for a few days." Lucy replied looking over to her fighting friend.

"I doubt it to; I'm more concerned about Erza and Mira-Nee" Lisanna shrugged causing Lucy to pale a little. "I-I'm s-sure they'll understand, besides your worth it." Lucy waited till both of them where outside the guild hall and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

As they walked down the path something suddenly occurred to Lucy. "Hey Lisanna where did you get your Dream bracelet from? You couldn't have still had them when you got back." Lisanna was about to reply but stopped. "You know? I don't really know actually. I just kind of got it." She scratched her head in thought unable to recall how she acquired it. Lucy was about to remark but suddenly felt her own mind a bit foggy.

"Yea the same for me actually." Both mages looked at each other then there bracelets and shrugged before going back to their mission. "Love you Lucy" Lisanna whispered holding her hand. "I love you to Lisanna." Lucy smiled gripping her hand back.

Mirajane watched the two mages walk away with a mission and smirked. Looking at her wrist she pulled off a small purple band tucking it into her dress pocket. Going back to washing the steins and mugs she couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
